disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bo Peep
|rides = Toy Story Midway Mania! Block Party Bash Pixar Play Parade Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade |voice = Annie Potts (film series, video games) Rebecca Wink (Toy Story Racer) |actress = Isabelle Kiraly (Toy Story: The Musical) |inspiration = Little Bo Peep Bedside Lamp Doll The Shepherdess from |alias = Bo (often) Miss Peep (once by Rex) Lamb Chops (by Duke Caboom) Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo (by Forky) |personality = Kind, sweet, loving, sensible, caring, loyal, understanding, supportive, romantic, selfless, tough, independent, brave, smart, wise, honorable, forgiving, adventurous, sophisticated, honest |appearance = |alignment = Good |goal = To be there for her kid (formerly) To help lost toys find their owners |home = Andy's House (formerly) Second Chance Antiques (current residence) |pets = Billy, Goat, and Gruff (sheep) |friends = Woody (boyfriend) Andy Davis, Buster, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie, Bullseye, Wheezy, Lenny, Barbie, RC, Sarge, Little Green Men, Forky, Ducky and Bunny, Giggle McDimples (best friend), Duke Caboom, Gabby Gabby, the Bensons |enemies = Scud, Sid Phillips, Al McWhiggin, Gabby Gabby (formerly), the Bensons (formerly), Dragon |likes = Flirting with Woody, her friends, playing with her sheep, adventure, chatting with Giggle, being played with, fixing Woody's hat and badge |dislikes = Woody in danger, selfishness, her sheep misbehaving, Mr. Potato Head ganging up on Woody |paraphernalia = Crook |fate = Get donated to another family (Toy Story 3) Continues to help other lost toys along with Woody (Toy Story 4) |quote = "Oh Woody, if only you could see how much Andy misses you." "Who needs a kids room when you can have all of this." "I'm not Andy's toy." }} Bo Peep is a supporting character in the Disney•Pixar Toy Story franchise and the deuteragonist of the fourth film. She is a porcelain shepherdess figurine and Sheriff Woody's girlfriend in the films. Bo Peep and her sheep were originally adornments of Molly Davis's bedside lamp. Background She is inspired by the character of the classic children's nursery rhyme . Bo is sometimes considered to be "Andy's toy" because Andy likes to make her the damsel in distress of his plays. Bo is the romantic interest (later girlfriend) of Woody, providing a calm and loving comfort whenever he is overwhelmed. She is noted for using her shepherdess crook to hook her cowboy and bring him closer in a romantic way. In private, she is a great deal more daring with her words and actions, which Woody seems to be quite fond of. In Toy Story 4, her origins are slightly explained by Woody to Giggle McDimples. She and her sheep were bought along with the lamp not too long after Molly was born, due to the baby being scared of the dark, which "broke every toy's heart", according to Woody. The lamp comforted Molly and she would often have her hand lay on Bo's feet. Appearance Bo, along with her sheep, is a porcelain figurine. She has painted blonde hair with three curls on the back, light vinyl skin, and tall. In the original two films, her outfit consisted of a pink bonnet with a white ribbon, a pink dress with a long, poofy, white skirt that featured pink polka dots, a blue jumpsuit under her dress with ruffles at the pant legs, and black Mary Jane shoes. In the fourth film, she has an updated appearance: Her skin is fairer and her eyes are wider. In the beginning flashback scene, her dress has the same appearance but the colors are brighter and her dress is looser in order for Bo to move more freely, indicating that the petticoats and hoop skirt that gave it its original appearance were removed. When becoming a lost toy, Bo is faded and her skin, particularly around her face and arms, has been chipped. Her bonnet was burned from an incident involving a light bulb from her lamp exploding and was discarded, half of her dress is also discarded while the skirt has been created into a two-in-one skirt/cape that while still has the white side with pink polka dots, has purple on the other side with a plastic flower button to keep it in place. Her remaining attire is now her blue jumpsuit with pink ribbon wrapped around it, her Mary Jane shoes, white tape on her right bicep, purple tape on her right wrist, and a large, pink bow on her head to replace the bonnet. Personality Bo Peep is a very romantic and levelheaded toy. She has strong feelings for Woody, which causes her (along with Slinky) to give him the benefit of the doubt when he allegedly murders Buzz Lightyear, whom she clearly considers attractive as well, and consistently whispers to the wall her worries about where Woody could be. Despite this, she still behaves like a free spirit. She only believes what she has witnessed for herself, such as when she looks into Lenny's visor and sees Buzz riding behind Woody aboard RC, while the rest of the toys immediately take her word for it. By the time she is moved to Molly's room, she becomes more of a leader amongst her toys as she is described by Woody to be the most capable of easing Molly's cries at night which often caused great dismay to everyone. Since she parted ways with Andy, Bo has taken on a different point of view in life. As a lost toy, she never worries about being loved by a child and is open to see the world. Development Originally, Woody's girlfriend in the first Toy Story was supposed to be a Barbie doll instead of Bo Peep, but Mattel refused to license the character to Disney. However, after the success of Toy Story (and boost in sales for Mr. Potato Head and other featured toys), Mattel gave Disney permission to have Barbie dolls in Toy Story 2, 3 and 4. In the infamous Black Friday reel, Bo was actually the first to accuse Woody of deliberately throwing Buzz out of the window, and also participates in having Woody being thrown off the bed (and later, thanks to Slinky, out of the window). She might have felt terrible for her actions after they found out that Woody was gone. In addition, she sounded slightly different in this version, sporting a Southern Belle accent provided by Kath Soucie. Bo Peep's shrinking role in the series after the first film is explained in The Art of Toy Story 3. Bo Peep was among the main cast of the first film as a voice of female reason and was not Andy's toy, but part of a porcelain lamp in Molly's bedroom. When traveling with the main characters, Bo could easily "shatter into a million pieces" whilst doing dangerous stunts. Due to being unable to find a believable spot in the story, Bo Peep only appears at the beginning and end of Toy Story 2. Bo Peep was ultimately written out of Toy Story 3, due to the fact Molly and Andy wouldn't want her anymore, and emblematic of the losses the toys have had over time. She also was written out due to the belief that Andy probably wouldn't have anything to say about her when he gives the other toys to Bonnie at the third film's end. Appearances ''Toy Story In ''Toy Story, Bo Peep is introduced as Woody's love interest. Andy has set up a stage and is portraying Bo Peep as a distressed shepherdess who is despaired when Mr. Potato Head, (One-Eyed Bart) "robs" the bank. While holding her at "gunpoint", he tells her to be quiet or her sheep (who are put on Andy's race track) will get run over which horrifies her. Bo then calls for help and Woody soon arrives to save the day yet again. Later, as Andy and Molly leave their bedroom, Woody tells everyone the coast is clear, causing every toy to spring to life. As Woody prepares an unplanned staff meeting, he is pulled away by Bo's crook. She kindly thanks him for saving her flock, and offers to get someone to watch her sheep, with the intention of spending time alone with Woody. The cowboy nervously giggles in response, but Bo then reminds him that she's "only a couple of blocks away" as she walks back to her lamp. After Buzz Lightyear arrives in Andy's room Bo is shown to be impressed by the space ranger like the other toys. Woody murmurs in jealousy to Bo how the other toys act as they've never seen a new toy before, but she defends them by saying that Buzz has more gadgets on him than a "Swiss army knife." After showing off his wings, Buzz takes on Woody's challenge that he can fly with his eyes closed. the action figure stands on the top of Andy's headboard and leaps off, landing on a ball, bouncing off of it to land on the racetrack, goes through the loop and gets caught on the model plane hanging on the ceiling, spins in circles, and lands back where he was, all with his eyes closed. Much to Woody's shock, the toys cheer in excitement, with Bo saying how "she just found her moving buddy". Even after Woody is shoved to the side by Andy, who soon decorates his room with Buzz Lightyear paraphernalia and eventually writes his name on Buzz's boot, Bo still remains faithful to Woody and tells him she knows Andy is excited about Buzz but reminds him that he will always have a special place for the cowboy. But Mr. Potato Head overhears this and jokes to them about how the only special place for Woody is in the attic, causing Woody to angrily storm over and confront Buzz. Soon, however, they hear a kid laughing maniacally outside. The gang looks out the window to find Sid Phillips, Andy's neighbor, abusively playing with a Combat Carl toy in his backyard. After being informed by Rex that Sid tortures toys for his own pleasure, Buzz believes he should teach him a lesson. He is about to jump down from the window, but Bo restrains him with her crook, telling him to get down. After watching Sid blow up the toy, Bo says that the sooner the Davis' move out, the better. That evening, after Buzz is accidentally knocked out the window, Bo Peep is horrified when Mr. Potato Head blames Woody for the accident, and she tries to stop the toys from ambushing him, but they are forced to retreat when they hear Andy coming back to the room. As the Davis family leaves for the evening, the toys try and use the Barrel of Monkeys as a chain to grab Buzz (not realizing Buzz grabbed onto the bumper of the family car as it drove off) out the window with Bo's crook, but it's too short and they've used the whole barrel That night, the toys are shocked when she hears from Andy that Woody has gone missing. She comforts a saddened Slinky and tells him she hopes Woody's okay. The next day, She is surprised to see Woody in Sid's room. Bo asks Woody what is he doing there, to which Woody tells her that he'll explain later. He then tosses the gang Christmas lights across so Buzz and Woody can shimmy to Andy's window. But Mr. Potato Head holds the lights away from the gang, telling them that they can't just forget about what Woody did to Buzz. Woody tells them Buzz is with him, to which Mr. Potato Head asks him to prove it. Woody then uses Buzz's arm (which broke off after Buzz unsuccessfully tried flying) by hiding it behind the window and impersonates Buzz. But then Woody accidentally pulls Buzz's arm into the toy's view and Bo screams in horror. Worriedly facing the possibility that Mr. Potato Head was right about Woody, she walks away from the window trying not to think about it. The night before Moving Day, Bo watches a depressed Andy sleep while he clutches onto his cowboy hat. Bo then whispers how if only Woody could see how much Andy misses him. Later the next day, after the toys, under the orders of Mr. Potato Head, throw Woody out of the moving truck for trying to get rid of R.C, Bo Peep was unable to do anything to stop them, but then Lenny the binoculars catches sight of Woody riding R.C with Buzz. Bo picks up Lenny and looks through his eyes to indeed see Woody, Buzz, and R.C catching up to the van and Buzz's arm fixed. Bo confirms to the gang that Woody was telling the truth, to which the now guilt-ridden toys band together to rescue them. A few months later, it is a snowy Christmas morning and as the gang parties and listens to Mr. Potato Head karaoke, Hamm tells everyone Sarge has a view of the kids' presents. Woody follows the gang but is once again pulled back by a bonnet-less Bo. Woody tells her there must be a better way to get his attention, but Bo nonchalantly wishes him a merry Christmas and points upward with her cane. Woody looks upon the bookshelf and notices her sheep holding mistletoe, to which a smug Bo drops her cane, grabs the cowboy, and smothers him with kisses. Soon, Woody (now covered with kiss marks across his face) sits next to Buzz on the bed and listens along with the gang as they hear Andy excitedly getting a new puppy for Christmas, shocking all of them. ''Toy Story 2 Unlike the rest of Andy's toys, who were upgraded to a more larger role than the original film, Bo Peep remains a minor character, only appearing at the beginning and end. She first appears when the toys search for Woody's lost hat. Bo, her sheep, and Molly's troll doll arrive in Andy's room, saying his hat isn't in Molly's room, despite looking everywhere. Woody angrily mutters to himself as he searches Andy's backpack, saying this will be the first time he'll miss Cowboy Camp all because of his hat. Bo calmly walks over and tells Woody to look under his boot. Woody tells Bo to quit being ridiculous since his hat is obviously not under his boot, but Bo tells him to just look. Woody begrudgingly does so and points out there's no hat, just Andy's signature on his boot. Bo agrees and says the boy who wrote will take Woody regardless of his missing hat. Woody apologizes and says that he just looks forward to camp every year since it's the one time he can be alone with Andy. He gasps as Bo pulls him closer to her with her crook and calls him cute for caring. Woody is at first embarrassed and says to not do in front of Buzz, but Bo simply tells him "to let him look". The two are about to kiss when they see Bo's sheep in a tug-of-war with Rex and his gaming system. Rex yells for Bo, who abruptly whistles for her sheep. The sheep immediately let go, causing Rex to lose his balance and fall onto the TV remote. The TV turns on and blares a commercial for Al's Toy Barn. Woody yells for Rex to turn it off before someone will hear until Hamm comes in and turns off the television. Slinky soon arrives and announces he has good news and bad news: The good news is he's found Woody's hat, but the bad news is he found it with Andy's rambunctious puppy, Buster. As Buster begins to approach Andy's room, the Green Army Men and Rocky Gibraltar hold the door while Bo tells Woody to quickly hide. Despite the toys' best efforts, Buster charges into the room and knocks over practically everything in his way until he finds Woody in Andy's backpack, though it is revealed he and Woody were only playing a game and was being timed to see how long it took for Buster to find him. Andy soon arrives at decides to squeeze in one last playtime before he leaves. He once again makes Bo the damsel of distress, being held hostage by Evil Dr. Porkchop (Hamm). Porkchop tells Woody to choose Bo's fate: Eaten by sharks or death by monkeys. Woody says he chooses Buzz Lightyear, and Buzz (riding on RC) arrives and knocks Porkchop off his pedestal. Woody rescues Bo Peep, and she professes her love by kissing him. But as Andy elopes Buzz and Woody's arms together, Woody's arm rips at the shoulder. A devastated Andy gives him to his mother, who recommends fixing him along the way to camp, but Andy reluctantly says to just leave him. As she places Woody on a top shelf, Mrs. Davis says she's sorry but reminds him that toys don't last forever. After they leave, the shocked toys crowd around the shelves, they try and call out to a saddened Woody. Bo asks if he's okay, but Woody doesn't answer and pulls his dangling legs up from their view, causing Bo and Buzz to share a look of worry. The next morning, Woody finds Wheezy, an old rubber penguin with a broken squeaker, pointing at a yard sale Mrs. Davis is setting up in the front yard. Woody wakes all the toys up, announcing there's a yard sale outside, and soon tells Sarge to perform an emergency roll call. Sure enough, all the toys line up in a straight line as Buzz reads everyone's names. But Rex hears and announces someone coming, causing everyone to scurry off and hide. Mrs. Davis arrives and grabs Wheezy as a product for the yard sale. Woody decides to rescue him and calls for Buster. He drops down on his back and the two run down to the yard sale, much to the shock of the other toys. The main group soon crowd around the window, as they ask if Buzz can see him through Lenny the binoculars. They watch Woody sneak with Buster through the tables set up until he reaches the 25 cent box with Whhezy inside. After Buzz sees this and tells the group, Rex says Woody's performing a rescue mission, causing the group to cheer. But Woody accidentally slips off Buster as they ride back inside. Woody is soon picked up by a little girl, but her mother soon throws him away due to him being broken. As Woody's pull-string activates, it catches the attention of Al McWhiggin, who is amazed by the toy's practically perfect condition. Mrs. Davis soon comes over to ask if he needs any help, but soon notices Woody in Al's arm, despite Al's best efforts to cover him up with other items. Mrs. Davis takes Woody and locks him in a case, saying it's an old family toy, despite Al's bribery with money. The toys rejoice, but it's soon interrupted when they notice Al pushing a skateboard with his foot and causing it to crash into something. While Mrs. Davis is distracted, Al pries open the case and soon steals Woody. Buzz then jumps into the pip next to the window and slides down to rescue him. He manages to climb onto the bumper of Al's car as it drives off but falls off as he pulls the trunk open. As he watches the car drive away with his friend, he notices the license plate and feathers flying from the trunk. The toys, watching the whole thing, stare in shock as Bo Peep asks why would someone steal Woody. Later that afternoon, the toys examine what happened that afternoon by making a diorama and Hamm (with the help of Etch A Sketch) makes a presentation. He has Etch create a sketch of the "kidnapper", but Bo objects that he didn't have a beard the way Etch drew him. Hamm reluctantly agrees and tells Etch to give him a shave, but the toys are still dissatisfied with the picture, with Bo pointing out that she knew he wore glasses. Rex soon accidentally knocks over the diorama and is about to cause a fight between Hamm and Mr. Potato Head when Buzz interrupts, asking everyone to be quiet. The confused toys walk over to find Buzz using Mr. Spell to decipher the letters on Al's license plate. Mr. Potato Head says this can't help and sarcastically says to let Buzz play with his toy, causing the group to walk away. Buzz suddenly has an epiphany and tells everyone to hold on. He soon types in "Al's Toy Barn", much to the shock of the gang. Buzz picks up the feather and tells Etch to draw the man in the chicken suit. The toys then gasp as the man was the chicken mascot from the Al's Toy Barn commercial. Later, the toys channel surf Andy's TV to find the commercial, but Hamm grows tired of Rex's slow pace with the remote. He takes over and soon zips through the channels per second, and eventually skips the commercial. The toys tell him to go back, but Hamm says he's already into the 40s and is going repeat the cycle. He gets to the commercial and the toys tell him to stop. Buzz points to Etch for his cue and he immediately draws up the map displayed on the commercial. Buzz soon calls out a rescue mission and recruits Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, and Slinky. Before they leave, Bo walks up to Buzz and says this is for Woody when they find him. She soon kisses a blushing Buzz on the cheek. But awkwardly agrees but says he doesn't think Woody will get it directly from him. The two then look down on a weak Wheezy, being pushed by the Robot and Rocky Gibraltar, who says that Buzz has to bring back Woody. Buzz says he will do his best as Bo smiles. She joins in on the other toys waving goodbye to the main five walking across the roof to find Woody. She is not seen until the end of the film, where the group returns with not only Woody, but Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens. She watches Woody admiring his newly fixed arm done by Andy. Woody says he did a great job and flexes his arm, saying it's nice and strong. Bo squeezes it and says she also likes it, saying it makes him look tough, causing Woody to giggle. Wheezy, now fixed with a new squeaker, says to Bo and Woody that he feels swell and feels a song coming on. He grabs Mr. Mike's microphone and sings You've Got a Friend in Me. Bo, Woody, Buzz, and Jessie soon watch together from the desk as Wheezy finishes his number. Toy Story 3 Bo only appears in the background in the home videos of Andy playing with the toys. She is late mentioned by Woody during their final staff meeting. Woody says that the main gang is still together despite losing their friends to the past yard sales and spring cleanings. He uses Wheezy and Etch A Sketch as examples, and Rex awkwardly adds Bo Peep to list, which visibly saddens Woody. Toy Story 4 Bo Peep returned in ''Toy Story 4 with a major role. In the film, it is revealed she is indeed Molly's toy and part of a lamp, despite this detail not receiving mention in the first two films. It is also revealed exactly how Bo came to be separated from Andy's Toys about seven years prior to the events of Toy Story 3. Nine years prior to the events of Toy Story 4 and roughly 3 years after Toy Story 2, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Slinky rush to Molly's room to enlist Bo to help them save RC, who is stuck in a flowing storm drain during a thunderstorm on a rainy night. She and Woody immediately come up with a rescue which they call "Operation Pull Toy". Under Bo's command, Molly's toy's create a catapult and launch Jessie into the air so she can unlock the window. After locating R.C, Bo straightens Woody's hat and he jumps out the window with Slinky's front half. When Bo sees they cannot get close enough to reach R.C., she quickly uses the entire Barrel of Monkeys linked together and hooked onto her staff and adds them to Slinky's line giving Woody the boost he needs. The toys quickly pull them back up, but just as they get R.C. into the bedroom, Andy's mom comes in and closes the window before Woody can get inside. Bo, her sheep, and their lamp are placed in a box and given away to a man who takes the box to his car in the rain. When he runs back to the house for one of his forgotten possessions, Woody attempts to assist Bo and her sheep in an escape attempt, in hopes of returning them to Andy's room; but she assures him that being taken away is part of being a toy. Bo tries to convince Woody to come with her and although Woody is tempted, hearing Andy calling his name convinces him to stay with the Toys, ultimately parting with Bo. Since leaving the antique store, Bo has chosen to live a life of adventure in the outside world. Bo now sports a pink bow in her hair, and now wears the light blue undergarments she was previously seen wearing under her dress, along with several noticeable cosmetic injuries, indicated by the bandages on her upper right arm, left wrist, and her shepherdess crook, where the porcelain suffered numerous cracks. She spent several years living in an antique store, helping the lost toys who passed through find new homes there. She has lost her bonnet and frock, while opting to use her dress (which is reversible) as a cape when rescuing the lost toys. Woody encounters Bo while on a road trip with his new toy owner, Bonnie Anderson. The encounter takes place while trying to retrieve Forky, resulting in the discovery of a rather expansive playground. After observing the numerous toys who call the playground home, Woody stumbles across one very familiar shepherdess – his long lost Bo. Bo is there with many other lost toys waiting to play with the kids who exit their bus route at the playground stop. Though the two are happy to see each other again after so many years, they discover that they now have different philosophies concerning what it means to be a toy. Bo's new friends include Giggle McDimples, Duke Caboom, and many others, who aid Woody in retrieving Forky and returning him to his home. They rally Buzz, Duke Caboom, Ducky, and Bunny on their rescue mission, entering the antique shop in search of Forky. Gabby Gabby and her Bensons force the group to leave the antique shop without Forky once again, and Bo consequently denounces any further rescue attempts in the interest of the safety of the group. After Woody willingly submits to the surgical removal of his voicebox, the Bensons implant the newly acquired voicebox into Gabby Gabby. Gabby, with her newfound confidence, climbs atop a nearby shelf, vying for Harmony's attention. Woody watches as Gabby is almost instantaneously rejected by Harmony, and is tossed into a nearby basket. Woody refuses to leave after witnessing this turn of events, eventually convincing Gabby to leave the shop with himself and the rest of the toys. Bo, Duke, Ducky, and Bunny eventually regroup with Woody, Forky, and Gabby at the antique shop, and the group collectively departs the shop to return to Bonnie's RV. The toys climb atop the nearby carnival's ferris wheel, and with Bo's encouragement and Duke's riding skills, the group continues toward the agreed rallying location. Gabby eventually decides to join the side of a lost child at the carnival, marking her departure from the Toys, setting off on her newfound life as a child's toy. The rest of the group meets with Buzz after he successfully pilots Bonnie's RV to the carousel, where the Toys exchange bittersweet farewells. Ducky, Bunny, Duke Caboom say goodbye to Woody as he approaches the RV to return to Bonnie and the Toys. But after Buzz advises Woody to follow his heart, Woody decides he cannot leave Bo once again. Woody sprints back to Bo's side, and the two tightly embrace each other, decidedly bidding farewell to the rest of the toys. Before Woody leaves for good, he turns to Jessie, affixing his Sheriff badge to her chest, effectively crowning her the new guardian and leader of the Toys. The group bids a final farewell to Bo and Woody. As the other toys pull away in Bonnie's RV, Woody admires his new life as a free toy. The camera pans out as Bo and her newly reunited deputy direct their gaze over the ever expansive world they now share as home. ''Lamp Life After she was given away, she went to be the lamp of two little girls. Unlike Andy's Mom did with Andy, their mom wouldn't let them play with Bo or the sheep separately, so they played with her in secret until they outgrew her and gave her away. There she had several interesting owners, until she was just left outside on a street when she was found and placed in the Antique's Shop. One day she overheard Harmony's mother talking about taking Harmony to a park and desperate for a play she snuck out and had a play. Eventually, she realized her calling was helping lost toys find owners, so she ditched her pink dress, replaced them with blue bloomers and has been helping toys ever since. Gallery Trivia *Bo Peep is a reference to the fairy tale '' by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. This story was also about toys in a child's room coming to life when no one is looking. *Even though she belongs to Molly, Bo Peep has been considered to be one of Andy's toys - being played with by Andy and even being labeled as "Andy's Toys" on a bonus feature on the 2005 Toy Story 1 and 2'' DVDs. *Bo Peep is a playable character on ''Toy Story Racer. *The original logic to Bo Peep never joining on adventures throughout the Toy Story franchise was due to her fragile porcelain nature, which put her at constant risk of being damaged or killed moreso than the other, more durable toys. Ironically, by Toy Story 4, Bo has developed a more adventurous personality and constantly puts herself at risk through parkour and rescue missions for the good of others. **Despite being made of porcelain, Bo Peep is shown wearing a different outfit in the present day of Toy Story 4, which she is implied to have always had under her original dress. This suggests that while Bo herself is made of porcelain, her outfit was actual fabric. ***By the present day, Bo has become visibly damaged. Her right arm is broken at the bicep, her left arm broken at the forearm, and her Shepherd's crook is broken towards the top and secured with the wiring. Bo keeps her broken body held together with bandages, which when attached securely allow her to maneuver her broken limbs. The tape does have a tendency to fail, in one such case causing Woody to inadvertently pull her arm off. While this horrified Woody, Bo simply laughed at the incident, claiming it "happens all the time." *She was renamed Betty in the Latin American dub of the first film, though the dubs of the subsequent films restored her original name. *Even though she is Woody's love interest, many confuse Jessie to be Woody's girlfriend. So much so that they're are couples costumes of Woody and Jessie that couples wear. * (or PETA) asked Disney that they remove the shepherd's crook from Bo Peep for the fourth film as it indicates her dominance over animals. This request went unheeded. However, it was referenced by when she dressed as Bo for a Disney+ promo. See also *Little Bo Peep References External links * *https://movieweb.com/toy-story-4-script-scrapped-delays-annie-potts/ ar:بو بيب es:Bo Peep it:Bo Peep pl:Bou pt-br:Betty ru:Бо Пип uk:Бо Піп zh:牧羊女宝贝 Category:Females Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Toy Story characters Category:Characters Category:Toys Category:Dolls Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Objects Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode characters Category:Deuteragonists